


You've Changed Me Forever And I'll Never Forget You

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Suehiro's life [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Father Figures, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, Mixed feelings, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, past child sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage





	You've Changed Me Forever And I'll Never Forget You

It was a cold winter evening and the wind gently blew in Suehiro's face,as he walked down the  
street looking for house number 1024.The boy found himself in such a weirdly organized and  
peaceful neighbourhood,unlike his,in behalf of bussiness matters. Earlier that day,he had  
received a call from one of his clients,a new one,that had heard from his services via a friend  
and wanted to see for himself if he was as good as people told him. Although this had become a  
habit,a routine for Suehiro,the 14 year-old couldn't help but feel nervous every now and then.

Afterall,it was a high risk profession that sometimes involved getting yelled at,misunderstood  
and getting hit. Some clients would also trick him into thinking it'd only be the two of them,  
when in reality there were 2,3,even 4 people and this would quickly result in a gang-rape-like  
situation,one Suehiro had to pretend he enjoyed. However,the nervousness felt different that day  
and he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because the voice he heard on his cellphone sounded  
so familiar to him,like someone from his past,someone so dear to him,someone that had also left  
him.

'Nah,it's probably just a coincidence. Just my head making things up...',he thought before  
knocking on the door of house number 1024. Some minutes went by until a brown haired,light eyed  
middle aged man opened the door and stood in front of him. Suehiro lifted his head to take a look  
at the stranger and bursted into tears,most of which had been repressed for so long,just waiting  
for this moment to happen. It was true,it wasn't 'just on his head'. It really was Hideaki.

After two painful years that they had been apart,he was finally there in front of him again.  
The child hugged him hard,not wanting to let go ; he'd been very much missed and he knew that.  
Suehiro had dreamed of that moment ever since he left him. He would picture that same scene in  
his head,living through scenarios he thought would never come true. But now,it was real. He was  
there,being embraced by his fragile arms while his head rest on the adult's chest,where he could  
hear his heart beatings in between crying noises. Suffering was soon replaced by nostalgia and he  
remembered of all the great times they had together,but before he could sink into those precious  
memories again, he was drawn back to reality when Hideaki pushed him away. Suehiro looked up and  
saw him devastated,as he had never seen. 

'Hideaki-san,it's me Suehiro. Aren't you glad to see me?',he asked already knowing the answer.  
'I'm sorry,this shouldn't have happened.It's been so long...here,take some money and go now',said  
the man handing him money,not even looking at him.  
'B-but Hideaki-san,we didn't even had sex. Don't you wanna pay me later? Also,I could make this  
one on the house as a gift,y'know?',said the boy,giving a little chuckle and playfully touching  
the man's shirt,teasing him. 'For the old times'.  
Hideaki pushed him further away and,putting his hands on his face,he cried. He seemed like a  
broken man. After all this time,his actions did have consequences. Pretty bad ones.  
'Please don't cry,Hideaki-san. It breaks my heart to see you like this',Suehiro said with tears  
building up on his eyes as he gently caressed the man's face,wiping off some of his tears.  
'Just leave,please. It'll be best,for the both of us. Leave,Suehiro',he said holding down  
Suehiro's hands and finally looking at him,a mixture of frustration,anger and sadness.

A feeling of dispair took over the child quickly -how could he lose that man AGAIN?-  
'No,no,no please Hideaki-san,let me stay with you just for a sec. We can be quick,right? Like old  
times plea-'  
'Suehiro,quit it. Take the money and leave right now.Don't make me yell at you',the man said  
firmly.  
'Hideaki-san,please don't make go to that terrible woman. Please,don't leave me alone again...',  
said the child desperately crying. 'I love you' 

Suddenly,Hideaki became nervous,told him to leave one more time and closed the door on Suehiro's  
face,leaving the child alone once more on the porch. Suehiro wipped his tears,put the money in  
his pocket and left,devastated by the same man that had hurt him years ago. As he was walking  
away,he saw a nice red car parking in front of Hideaki's house. A very beautiful blonde woman and  
two equally beautiful children - a girl and a boy - got out of it. The children were wearing  
matching red outfits.'Are they twins?',Suehiro thought. The woman opened the door of the house  
Suehiro had just been kicked out of and got in ; she did not close the door though. The children  
followed. 'Honey,why are you crying?' 'Mommy,why's daddy crying?'

She was his wife. They were his children. They were his family. That was his life and he had no  
part in it anymore. He never had.


End file.
